


Church Boy

by sparkling_r3njun



Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Lee Jeno, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, First Kiss, First Time, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Innocent Huang Ren Jun, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkling_r3njun/pseuds/sparkling_r3njun
Summary: Renjun is the son of really religious parents and was always taught that homosexuals were bad and were going to infect you with their gay germs if you got near them. Renjun meets a boy at his school named Lee Jeno and when Jeno sees the want in Renjun's eyes whenever he looks at a guy that doesn't appear for girls, he intends to break the boy's innocence and give the boy what he truly wants.orwhere Renjun is a good christian boy and jeno wants to destroy his innocence
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597522
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Church Boy

* * *

Renjun sat with his parents on Tuesday evening in the church. They sat in the priest's office. Renjun sat nervously as his parent's arms on the small of his back. They sat up straight with seemingly perfect posture. The door opened and in stepped Father Kim. He sat in front of the three and looked at Renjun who shivered between his parents.

"Hello Renjun, I've heard lots about you," and with that Renjun's parents left and weren't going to come back for another hour, when their son's conversion therapy was over. They knew their son would come out as gay, and they didn't want him to turn out that way. He was 10 at the time.

Years past after the 6 months they sent their son to the church every week. He has little memory of the sessions but he has a little voice, in the back of his head a little voice yelled at him whenever a thought of other boy's his age came in.

He knew boys that dated each other and that weren't scared of what would happen. Why did he have to be afraid? 8 years had passed since he went to conversion therapy.

Renjun left his classroom as the bell rung and got his books. He stopped to talk to friends in the hall and soon left the school building. He had to walk past the football field to get home and as he glanced over at the boys that ran around sweating. He noticed Lee Jeno whipping his brow with his shirt showing his 6 pack and when he met eyes with the small brown-haired boy he smirked.

Everyone knew WHO Huang Renjun was. He was a cute, innocent church boy. Everyone remembers when they were younger and he was sent to conversion therapy, it was the talk of the town for weeks.

Jeno smirked as the boy squeaked and almost ran away. He went back to practice but the small boy crept into his mind every chance he got. Practice ended and Jeno showered before going home. An idea boiling in his head. What would happen if Huang Renjun was SOO innocent and NOT so straight anymore?

Jeno watched the boy at school. He noticed how Renjun's eyes lit up when they landed on specific people, never once did it happen when he looked at a girl. Mark and Donghyuk were making out at lunch, Renjun looked at them with almost longing, but shook himself quickly after.

Jeno knew the look in the boy's eyes and he decided he was going to fix it.

* * *

"Minnie, "Renjun sang out as he got to school. He ran to his friend, Na Jaemin, and smiled, "My parents said I could go over to your house this weekend," the boy said happily.

"Really, wow that nice. I'm going to Mark's party on Friday night, so if you want to come, "Jaemin said holding out the last word, "I bet your parents wouldn't mind."

"Sure as long as I'm with you, they won't mind," Renjun said happily. He liked Mark, his parents not so much, but that's because he had a boyfriend. Donghyuk was nice too so he wasn't sure why they didn't like the pair. They were both really nice and Mark even went to their church.

And as Jeno overheard this he was filled with joy. He was going to their party and now he has a reason to talk to Renjun. Honestly, though, he still doesn't know how he's going to get Renjun to actually commit the Devil's Tango with him.

"NaNa do you know why my parents don't like Mark and Hyuk," Renjun asked.

"Renjunnie, your parents are homophobic fucks and honestly your gay, but they don't want you to even think of that possibility," Jaemin whispered to himself after he actually answered the question with the lie of simply saying, "I don't know," and then the younger was distracted by Mark and Donghyuk and was swept away by them as he happily said he was going to Mark's party.

Jaemin noticed Jeno standing a few lockers away. He noticed how the older's eyes trailed after Renjun's small body and the smile that threatened to dance across Jeno's face. Jeno too left and walked down the busy hall and was swept away by the crowd of flowing students.

* * *

Renjun leaped into Jaemin's car, Friday afternoon."NaNa, do you think you have anything to wear that would look good on me, my mom told me I couldn't take any of my nice sweaters to your house, "Renjun said as he bounced in the passenger's seat. 

"I think I have something," Jaemin said and smirked to himself as they left the school parking lot. 

They pulled up to Jaemin's house and the first place they went to was Jaemin's sister's room. The white walls room with everything else being black was a dark room. Jaemin walked to her closet and passed the sex toys to the skirts.

"Junnie, what about this," Jaemin asked and held up a black high waisted skirt that would end mid-thigh on Renjun. Jaemin grabbed the belt and chains to match it and they left for Jaemin's room. Jaemin grabbed a black silk dress shirt that would be huge on Renjun. 

"Junnie put this on, "Jaemin said and sat on his bed. He watched his innocent friend shut the bedroom door and strip from his school clothes and stood in the middle of Jaemin's room in his underwear. Jaemin smirk as he leaped up from his bed and ran back to his sister's room and came back with a pair of black silk lace panties. Jaemin turned around slightly and turned around as he heard the jangling of the belt. 

The black skirt contrasted with Renjun's pale white thighs. The black silk shirt draped off his right shoulder as the shirt was too big and the sleeves were hanging far off his small hands. Jaemin walked closer to Renjun and helped button the shirt and tucked it into the skirt. Renjun's pale collarbone stuck out and if Jaemin wasn't already crushing on someone he would probably be turned on by his friend. 

"But Nana, aren't skirts for girls, and those underwear, aren't those girls underwear," Renjun asked.

"Baby, anyone can wear anything," Jaemin said and he booped Renjun's nose as he walked to his closet. He got a different shirt like Renjun's but it was fitted and he pulled out black high waisted skinny jeans with holes. He pulled his belt on and chains and stood next to Renjun in front of his full-length mirror. 

"We look hot," Jaemin said before pulling his phone out. He gave the phone to Renjun and he put the phone right in front of his face so you couldn't see it. Jaemin smiled as he looked at the final picture and posted it on his Instagram. 

He got comments asking who he was with and he just smiled. They would all see, at the party later. Jaemin pulled Renjun into the bathroom and sat the boy on the sink counter before he left to get something. 

"Nana? Do you think Seonghwa hyung will be there, "Renjun yelled back to the younger? 

"I heard from Mark that he might be, "Jaemin said and came back. He had two pieces of see-through black ribbon. He pushed Renjun's skirt up an inch and tied the ribbon around his small thighs. He made cute little bows and when he helped Renjun down and they went back to the mirror Jaemin smiled at Renjun.

"I think we're ready, Hyuk asked if we could come early and help before the party," Jaemin said.

"YAH, "Renjun said and he ran downstairs and out the door. Jaemin grabbed some of his sister's shoes cause the shoes Renjun had were old white slid on vans. He ran after the older and met him in the car.

"Renjun~ah put these shoes on, "Jaemin said and handed him the high top black converse.

He slipped the shoes on and they started on their way to Mark's house."Nana, my mom said that Markie and Hyuk were fags, what does that mean, "Renjun asked innocently obviously serious about the question.

"Junnie, never and I mean never say that word, it's mean and can hurt people's feelings, "Jaemin said.

"But what does it mean, "Renjun insisted.

"It's a bad word for gay people, like Mark and Hyuk, please never use it and tell me if anyone ever calls you it, "Jaemin said and held out his pinkie to Renjun. The older took his finger with him and they made a promise. Renjun won't say it ever because he didn't want to hurt people.

"Nana, what's it mean exactly that Mark and Hyuk are gay," Renjun asked.

"They're two guys that love each other, and it can work that way with two girls too, "Jaemin said.

"Is that why my parents hate me, Nana, "Renjun asked.

"They don't hate you, baby," Jaemin said.

"Yes they do, they called me that no-no word," Renjun said.

Jaemin pulled into Mark's driveway and looked at Renjun with wide eyes, "They called you a fag, "Jaemin asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, Monday night when I got home," Renjun said and looked down at his lap.

"Why did they call you that, "Jaemin asked.

"I was telling mom about one of the guys on the football team and she slapped me before calling me that, "Renjun said sadly.

"Okay, baby, we'll deal with this later, but know that they love you and I love you, Mark and Hyuk both love you, we all love you, no matter who you love or like," Jaemin said and they got out of his car.

Jaemin threw the door open and walked into the large house with Renjun following after him."WOW, Renjunnie babe, you look hot as fuck," Donghyuk said as soon as he saw Renjun.

"Hyukie, that a bad word, "Renjun whined.

"Sorry babes," he said and pulled the two and showed them what to do. 

* * *

Lee Jeno arrived at the party an hour after it started and it was already wild. He entered the packed house and could smell the alcohol and smoke. Sweat was on everyone's brow as the music blared. 

He stepped passed the entrance hall and into the kitchen and saw out of the kitchen window a short-haired girl sitting on the back deck by herself. He grabbed a red cup and poured some coconut rum and coke into the cup before he left the room and stepped back outside.

He sat next to the girl and when she looked up, he noticed it wasn't a girl, but little old Huang Renjun. His eyes widened when they met Jeno's and a blush filled his pale cheeks. 

"Renjun right, "Jeno asked as he took a sip from his cup.

The boy only nodded and looked down at his hands the laid on the skirt. Jeno moved closer to the boy's face and his breath fanned across his skin, "Isn't it bad for boys to wear girl clothes," he asked in a whispery tone. Renjun shuddered and nodded. Jeno moved one of his large hands to lay on Renjun's small leg and rubbed it through the skirt, "Then why are you wearing it," he asked.

"Nana gave it to me, and I do what Nana says, "Renjun said.

"Aw, if he asked you to kill him, would you, or if he asked you to kiss him, "Jeno pushed harder onto the boy's leg.

"NO! That's bad, I-i-i-i can't kiss boys weren't not supposed to," Renjun said and looked at Jeno. He blushed even more as their lips were mere millimeters apart.

"What if I were to touch, your~," and he trailed off as he moved his hand under the skirt and played with the band of the underwear."What underwear did he put you in baby, "Jeno asked?

"His sister's, "Renjun said and squirmed under his touch, "I-i-i-i, you can't do this Jeno, this is bad," Renjun hummed out.

"Is it really," and Jeno slid his hand under the very little amount of fabric and moved his index finger and flicked it over the slit on Renjun's small cock. A whine rolled out of Renjun's mouth at the action. He wiggled away, which created more friction with Jeno's finger's and he could feel the boy grow hard.

"Jeno l-let me g-goo~," Renjun said and put his hand on top of Jeno's to remove it.

Jeno did as the boy asked and handed him his cup, "Wanna try it pumpkin," he asked.

Renjun took the cup in his hands and sniffed it, "Oooh, it smells yummy," the older said and took a sip, "Why's it taste different though," he asked and looked up at Jeno.

"I put rum in it, "Jeno said honestly.

"But your not of legal age to drink, "Renjun said horrified.

"Honey, we're free of any rules tonight," Jeno stood up from his spot, "Well I'm bored, want to go home bun, "Jeno asked looking at Renjun.

"My parents aren't home though, and I'm staying at Nana's house," Renjun said and stood up with Jeno.

"Even better, well do you want to or not, "Jeno asked as he placed his hand on the door.

"I can't let you drive home after you drank, "Renjun said and followed Jeno back into the house.

"Baby, I hardly drank a full cup yet," Jeno said and walked through the many sticky bodies.

"Still I don't want you to get hurt," Renjun said, but his eyes held the truth, and the little tent in the skirt was obvious as to what he truly wanted.

"Okay whatever you say buttercup," Jeno said and unlocked his car. They got inside and Renjun drove Jeno to the boy's house as the other told him the directions house. Jeno moved behind him as the older unlocked the house door and re-locked it behind them, handing him his house key when he was done. 

Jeno moved up the stairs and Renjun followed close behind."I want to sleep," the boy said. In his head, Jeno thought 'You won't be getting much of that tonight baby' before he entered the room. He locked the door and showed Renjun his bathroom cause the boy said he needed to pee. Jeno waited on his bed and turned the TV on. He listened to the show playing while he dug around in his nightstand, making sure everything was there. 

"Renjun~ah, "Jeno sang out as the boy finally walked out, "You take such a long time," and he grabbed the older's wrist pulling him to the bed, "What do you wanna watch, "Jeno asked and turned Netflix on. 

"I don't care," Renjun said and watched as Jeno scrolled down the menu.

Jeno clicked on a movie and from the start, Renjun shook in his skin. Jeno picked a scary movie and the older was terrified. Jeno moved his hand onto Renjun's thigh and rubbed up and down it in what Renjun thought of as comfort. The hand would once and a while slip over to now semi-hard erection and make Renjun squirm. 

"Jeno, no stop it, I'm not gay~ah, "Renjun moaned out as Jeno took his hard-on into his big warm hand. 

"Honestly Junnie, I don't believe you, "Jeno said and grabbed Renjun's chin with his other hand, he moved closer to the boy and with his eyes planted solely on the older's pretty pink lips, he connected them and felt Renjun melt into him.

'NO, YOU CAN'T YOU'RE. NOT. GAY.' his mind shouted as he kissed Jeno. He tried to pull back, but his heart didn't let him. This is what he wants, truly wants.

Jeno pocked his tongue through Renjun's lips and the kiss got hotter and more passionate as Jeno took control. 

"Wouldn't your parents be sooo disappointed in you, "Jeno said tauntingly as he pulled away. Renjun nodded slightly and moved away slightly. He moved Jeno's hand from his erection and shook at the top corner of the bed.

"I-i-i-i-i-I'm not g-g-g-gay," Renjun stuttered out, but his eyes still heald hunger. Hunger for Jeno. 

"Oh but baby, I think you are," and Jeno moved over to his quickly and kissed him harder and more passionate than before. Renjun moaned at the feeling and Jeno could feel tears seep through his closed eyes. Jeno's hands moved onto the large silk shirt and started to unbutton them. Renjun's small hand tried to push them away but with a slight push Renjun but them back at his sides. 

Jeno pulled away from the older's now red lips and looked at his small frame as it was worshiped by the silk fabric. Cold air from the room settled on Renjun's now bare chest and his pretty pink nipples perked up and he squirmed under the cool temperature.

Jeno moved his hand to play with them as he planted a kiss on Renjun's lips and then trailed down, Jeno moved to the corner of Renjun's jawbone and lips and bit there till a little bruise formed. He trained down leaving little bruises all over his neck and chest and then he trailed down to his nipple. Jeno took one into his mouth and played with the other. Renjun squirmed under him and tears slipped from his eyes.

Jeno switched between nipples and licked and bit at the other one while his hand played with the other. Jeno sat up and looked at Renjun. His small pale face now unbelievably red, his hickies that were placed in extremely noticeable places, his perky nipples. Renjun squirmed and his eyes met with Jeno's. They begged for something but Jeno couldn't find what it was.

He removed his own shirt before he started to kiss the older again. His large hands wrapped tightly around his waist and Renjun's still layed limply at his sides."Come on baby, show me what you truly want, nothing leaves this bedroom," Jeno hummed into Renjun's ear. 

Renjun's small hands moved the shirt back over his exposed chest and moved away from Jeno."I-i-i can't do this," he breathed out.

"Renjun, forget everything they've ever told you and have fun with me, it'll feel good," Jeno said lovingly and he hugged Renjun," plus I saw you looking at me the other day and saw how you looked at me, it wasn't very straight was it, "Jeno taunted.

"Y-you saw that, "Renjun squeaked out.

"I saw it every time it happened, "Jeno said getting quieter. He moved his hands back to Renjun's waist and pushed the shirt back to the bed. Renjun's eyes welcomed his actions, but Jeno could tell a war was going on in his head.

Jeno hooked his finger's around the waistband of the skirt and pulled it down. He haded noticed the little back ribbons until now and smirked."Jaemin really dressed you for tonight," Jeno whispered into Renjun's ear. He sat back up and looked over the boy's frail frame and his eyes trailed to the black lace panties he wore. 

He hooked his finger's around them and pulled them down the boy's pale legs. Renjun seemed to turn 50 shades of red in the process. Jeno cooed at him as he hid his face with a pillow. 

Jeno grabbed that pillow from him and placed it under his hips and he moved to grab the lube from his nightstand. He sat back by Renjun and looked at the older. He poured a good amount of lube onto his fingers and then onto the older's hole. He could feel Renjun squirm under his touch. He looked up at Renjun who gave a nod, not really knowing what to expect. He knew what was happening he just didn't know how it was going to happen. 

Jeno took his index finger and circled his rim before pushing in, Renjun squirmed at the unknown feeling and whined. He wanted it out, it didn't feel natural. Jeno noticed the tears prickling and moved it in and out slowly.

Once Jeno though he was okay, he pushed a second digit in and Renjun let out a loud cry. He didn't know or like the burn that was coming from his hole and didn't like the cold lube that dripped down either.

Jeno pushed in and out and scissor his hole before he thrusted a third finger in. Tears prickled in Renjun's eyes and he let out a squeak, "I-i-i-i don't think I can do this," Renjun said and tried to wiggle away.

"It gets better," Jeno said and grabbed Renjun by the waist and held him as he worked his finger's in and out of the older. 

"Does it hurt still," Jeno asked and pushed the farther in to create more pleasure. He curled them slightly and as the older let out a loud moan he knew that he was as ready and he ever would be. 

Jeno threw his pants off and they were followed with his boxers. Renjun's eyes widened and he started to wiggle."That's not going to fit," He said and tried to move away.

"It will," Jeno said and moved him back so his hips were under the pillow and made sure a pillow was under his head before he took Renjun's legs. He moved the older slightly and smirked as he looked at him. 

He smeared lube on his erection. He slipped his finger's back into the hole pushing in and out a few times before he got closer to the older. He alined the tip with the hole and pushed in only a little, teasing him almost, before he slowly started to push all the way in.

"It's not going to fit, "Renjun protested as he felt himself hearing in half as Jeno pushed farther and farther. He watched each move from Jeno and watched as he moved it in and then it bottomed out and Renjun put his head back and looked at the ceiling. He breathed hard and felt pain everywhere in his lower section. Jeno slowly started to move in and out and tears slipped down the red cheeks of Huang Renjun.

"It hurts, please stop," Renjun said quietly. Jeno stopped his action and leaned down and grabbed the older's chin. He connected their lips and watched as Renjun melted into him. Jeno moved away from the older's lips and kissed away the tears and before he sat up again planted one more kiss on Renjun's pink lips before he looked back at him. 

"Tell me when to move, "Jeno hummed out. The pain seemed to subside in a minute or two when Renjun nodded and Jeno started to move slowly and when the older's face didn't hold many signs of pain he would speed up. He angeled himself a little differently truing to find the older's prostate again. 

He knew he had it when Renjun let out a loud moan and he was met with quiet begs, that were mostly just whines as the older refused to say what he wanted. His mouth hung open and he let the moans spill and panted. 

"I guess you really are a little fagget," Jeno hissed and he leaned down. He looked into Renjun's face and saw the sadness in his eyes. Jeno thrusted in relatively hard and the loudest moan he had heard all night was let out. 

"Renjun, your parent's aren't going to want anything to do with you, if they hear about you being a fag," Jeno said again.

"Nanaaa~, "He was cut off with a moan," says that's not nice to call people," he said sadly but still moaning.

"Come on, your my little fag," Jeno said, "I love you, Renjun," he said and captured Renjun's lips in his own and could feel the heat radiating off of Renjun's face. Renjun pulled away and moaned. 

"I feel like 'm gonna pee," he said quietly through his moans. 

"Let it out baby," Jeno said and captured his lips again and he continued to thrust in and out of the older, hitting that sensitive spot, he could feel Renjun's thighs shake and his breathing get faster and when he came he let go of the kiss and moaned out louder than before. Jeno kept thrusting in and out faster and faster as he chased his own orgasm. 

Renjun's hole clenched around him as he was overstimulated and that was enough to tip Jeno over the ice burg. He released into the older and moaned out with a final thrust. 

He pulled out and cum started to spill. He grabbed a butt plug from his nightstand and shoved it into the older's ass before he laid next to him. He was going to get up so he could clean the older of his cum but Renjun grabbed onto Jeno not letting him go. They fell asleep cuddled together and woke up, shared a bath and Renjun knew he was going to face hell when he got home.

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave one-shot requests in the comments, i'll do basically any bottom renjun one shot, it can be sad, smut, fluff, i don't care, throw weird kinks in the mix. i'm down for anything


End file.
